Ivy Disrespects the Metal Punks during babysitting
Cast Me-Russell, Scary Voice Ken the Emo-Dave Joey the Metal-Himself Brian the Headbanger-himself Eric the Punk-himself Paul the Mosh-himself Salli the Popstar-Herself Ivy-herself, Princess E/D's Mom-Kate E/D's Dad-Diesel Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Jet-Young Guy Wave-Kimberly Storm-Dallas Narrator-Wise Guy Transcript Me: Hi, I'm Kosta Ken the Emo: I'm Ken Joey the Metal: I'm Joey Brian the Headbanger: I'm Brian Eric the Punk: I'm Eric Paul the Mosh: I'm Paul Salli the Popstar: I'm Salli Me: And we are the Metal Punks! Enjoy this video! E/D's Dad: Boys, can we trust you to babysit Ivy while Eric, David and my wife Kate are going for a drive to find a lot of things! E/D's Mom: And also, can you boys watch Cartoon Network or Disney Channel because Eric and David doesn't like baby shows for a long time! Eric: So, are you up for the job! Me: Yes! David: OK, we will see you later, but it will take a while! E/D's Dad: Have fun for guys! (The Smith Family Leaves) Me: Okay Ivy, as your family said, you need to learn your best behavior because we are your babysitter! So let's have fun! Ivy: Yay, let's have fun let's have fun let's have fun! Joey the Metal: Ivy, stop running around! Ivy: Meep meep! Brian the Headbanger: I know, can we play Monopoly instead of fun! Ivy: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!, Fun fun fun fun fun fun! Ken the Emo: Man, we have never seen this babysitting like this before! Ivy: Out of the Way! Me (Scary Voice): HOLY *BLEEP*, LET'S GET OUT OF THERE! Ivy: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Narrator: 35 minutes later Brian the Headbanger: We like to watch Cartoon Network! Ivy: No, this channel sucks, I want to watch Barney! Paul the Mosh: No, Barney it stupid, even Ken hates that show! Ivy: I wanted to Watch Barney I want to watch Barney I want to watch Barney! Salli the Popstar: Ivy, quit crying dancing on the couch! Me: Boys, Pizza is ready for you! Ivy: No, Pizza sucks, Barney Rules, and I want to have candy as well! Eric the Punk: Ivy, quit crying around the area! Ivy: Take me to see Barney! Salli the Popstar: Which Barney! Ivy: I meant Barney's Great Adventure, so take me to see it! Ken the Emo: No! Me: No! Brian the Headbanger: No! Paul the Mosh: No! Eric the Punk: No! Joey the Metal: No! Salli the Popstar: No, we don't want to! Ivy (Princess' voice): I SAID TAKE ME TO SEE IT! Brian the Headbanger: Okay, okay! Jeez! Ivy: Good! (At the Movie Theatre) Ivy: Yay, I can wait to see Barney's Great Adventure! Oh look Kosta, your sit have been ran out, so stand! Me: Great, I've got no room to fit in! Ivy: Too bad, you're definitely stand! Me: But... Ivy (Princess's voice): STAND! (15 Minutes later) Ivy: Wow, That was a great movie! Me (Scary Voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ivy, how dare you disrespects are rules during babysitting, and I told your parents said, we're like to watch prime time shows better, not for babies! And also, how dare you sound so scary like the devil! Now my legs are killing me! Ivy: Hey, it is none of your business, you can't tell me what you do! Me: You are lying to me, that's it! Boys, Honey, beat her up while i'll call her parents about this! Ivy: Wait, what are you doing! Salli the Popstar: Not so fast! (Metal Punks attacks Ivy as the dust cloud forms) Ivy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Narrator: Meanwhile at the Store E/D's Mom: (Phone ringing), oh my phone is ringing! Hi Kosta, how is Ivy going! Me: You won't believe when I say this! E/D's Mom: What, tell me! Me: The Boys and a Girl are trying to watch Cartoon Network while i'm ordering the pizzas! Instead, Ivy was refused because she want it to go and see Barney's Great Adventure in theatres! E/D's Mom: What, she is so grounded when we get to the theatre, thanks for telling me that! E/D's Dad: Any word from the Metal Punks! E/D's Mom: Ivy just disrespect the Metal Punks! David: Oh my god, she is so grounded until we done shopping! (As the Smith Family enters the Movie Theatre) E/D's Dad: Hi boys we here, but were's Ivy! Me: She's inside! E/D's Dad: I will better tell her that! E/D's Mom: What's wrong Ivy, why are you crying and why are in a lot of pain chilling in fear? Ivy: The Metal Punks attacked me! E/D's Dad: And you deserve it! Ivy, how dare you disrespect the Metal Punks during babysitting while they're trying to watch Cartoon Network instead of Barney and then force them to see Barney's Great Adventure in theaters, you need to learn your lesson! Ivy: But Mummy and Daddy, Cartoon Network sucks! E/D's Mom: It doesn't matter, that's it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for double eternity! E/D's Dad: When we go home, we will call the Babylon Rogues to attack you! Ivy: (Custard's sound effect) Noooooooooooooooooooooo, (normal voice) Not the Babylon Rogues, they're stupid! E/D's Dad: Too bad let's go home now! (At Home) E/D's Dad: We're back home now, so time to call out the Babylon Rogues! Eric: Babylon Rogues, come here! Jet: What? David: Babylon Rogues, can you attack the Ivy? Jet: Okay. On it! Me: That will teach her a lesson for what they did to us! Eric: And now Babylon Rogues, beat with daggers on Ivy! Jet: Yes! E/D's Dad: Ivy, for misbehaving against the Metal Punks, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for double eterntiy E/D's Mom: And you are under arrest for becoming a fan of Barney! Jet: Grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded this means you will watched Codename: Next Kids Door and Rocket Power for your rest of your life! Ivy: This is the worst day ever of my life! (The End) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Metal Punks